Deck racks characteristic of the prior art generally have comprised one-piece welded structures of tubular metal such as cold rolled, polished and chrome plated steel. Racks of this type are expensive to fabricate, transport and store, particularly for aftermarket sale, since the one-piece structure requires a relatively large shipping container. Attempts have been made to provide luggage racks as multiple-piece assemblies for aftermarket sale wherein the user assembles the rack prior to installation onto his deck or trunk lid. However, racks of the latter type involve an expensive multiplicity of different parts and are often difficult to assemble and install.